


You're human

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When Tony's hurt, Peter doesn't leave his side.





	You're human

His hand clenched into a fist, his eyes struggling to open. His finger's branching out from there curled position brushing against a soft silky surface.

Antisceptic filled his nostrils, his eyelids refusing to open against the harsh light. A warm weight was pressed to his side, partly on top of his abdomen. He tangled his finger's into the silk causing the warm weight to shift closer.

Everything else ached, his eyes burning once he managed to open them. He recognized the white ceiling, medical.

"You're awake," A soft familiar voice came from his right. Tony turned toward's Pepper's voice. Confusion now muddling his brain, if she was there what was next to him?

Forcing his head down, a familiar color scheme caught his eyes. The red and blue suit stood out in the pale room, Peter's sleeping face was exposed. His head resting on his abdomen, arm draped over his leg's protectively.

He realized the silk was Peter's hair, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

The rips in the fabric stood out to him, had Peter rescued him?

"He hasn't left your side," Pepper admitted, bringing his attention back to her.

"Has he been looked over?" Tony asked hoarsely, before his eyes widened momentarily, "How long?"

"No, you've been missing for two weeks. Peter managed to find you, and I don't know how but he brought you back here. You've been unconscious for three days. He slept in the corner during your surgery, wouldn't let any doctor's near him. Then took off his mask and crawled up next to you. Hasn't moved other than hiding his face against you when a doctor came in, and throwing his arm a little more over you when the doctors were around. Happy thinks he's being protective, it seems like it."

"Oh," Tony breathed, looking down fondly at Peter's resting form.  
He saved him. Peter had come and saved him. He'd probably been so scared, those men were tough. And Peter had fought to bring him back.

"Did you catch the bastards?" Tony asked Pepper, she nodded giving a small smile.

"By the time we got there, they were webbed up. You were in medical, and well I think Spidey lost his cool because nearly all of them needed medical attention too."

Tony wanted to smirk with pride, but also felt remorse for Peter having to fight alone. If those men came out bleeding, Peter would have too.

Tony's hand moved quickly to cover Peter's face when the door creaked open. It was only Happy though, so he threaded his finger's into Peter's hair once again.

A purr came from the back of the sleeping boy's throat, his face nuzzling comfortably against Tony's abdomen.

"The kid's gonna be happy you're up, maybe he'll let someone look over him now," Happy grouched.

"I'll make sure to tell him when he's up," Tony yawned, "Well if I'm up." His eyes drooping again, the two nodded in unison. Pepper standing up and taking a photo of the two sleeping super-heroes.

Tony had wanted a new wallpaper for his phone. Plus she thought it was cute how Peter so willingly stood by Tony. Happy raised a brow at her but waved it off. Peter's bent ankle meeting his eye.

It was barely noticeable but now that he was looking he could tell it was broken. By now it had probably healed, but it certainly didn't heal correctly.

"This kid's going to be the death of us," He grumbled. Wondering how hurt Peter had gotten, and how had the other wound's healed.

They left the two alone, Peter waking only minutes after. His body still exhausted from the previous fight. His body ached, he knew the internal bleeding had stopped, though his ribs were still badly bruised.

The arm he was laying on was bent at an angle, that and his ankle had healed wrong. Not to mention the broken arm was attached to a ripped out socket, the muscle was torn.

He didn't want to leave Tony's side though, he'd watched them hurt him. Tony's back must be killing him, they had whipped him harshly.

He saw them patch the wound's up, a special Doctor by the name of Helen Cho had assured it wouldn't scar with her treatment.

She'd left not long after, but Peter trusted her more than any doctor that had come through the doors.

Tony's grunts of pain would haunt him for awhile, so would the blinding rage that followed. He felt bad for wanting to kill those men, of course, he refrained. He'd never do such a thing.

But he still felt guilty for wanting to, would Tony be ashamed of him? Could he admit that to Tony anyway? What if Tony thought he was a monster for wanting that.

He wanted them to hurt, wanted them to hurt because they'd hurt Tony. If this happened to him and Tony saved him, would Tony have wanted to hurt the men that hurt him?

Did Tony even care enough to want something as cruel as that? He had to care. Didn't he? He offered him a place on the Avengers!

Of course, he declined and it wasn't a real offer, but it had to mean he was at least thinking about him.

Tear's silently slipped down his face, causing him to bury closer. Sobs ripping themselves from his throat, the sound's quickly woke Tony.

Who carded his finger's in Peter's hair, speaking gruffly trying to sound as soothing as his hoarse voice would allow.

"You're okay kiddo, me too. I'm alright, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Peter wept hugging Tony's legs.

"No Peter, you have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me? Nothing," Tony stated.

"I...I wanted them to hurt... so bad... for hur-hurting you." Peter wailed, Tony carefully combing through his hair before sitting up.

"I know, I know. It's okay," Tony assured, but Peter sobbed harder. Shaking his head no, mumbling incoherently, Tony only slightly picking up on Peter calling himself a monster.

"No!" He barked, he'd called himself that for years. He'd ruined himself believing he was a monster, and he wouldn't let Peter do that to himself. He wanted him to be better. Not as a hero, but in how he handled the aftermath.

"But.." Peter stuttered, Tony, framing Peter's face in his hand's. Looking into those puppy dog eyes, Tony spoke every word carefully.

"You're human, I know it was scary. I know you wanted to hurt them, maybe even kill them. And it's okay, it's okay you felt that way. I know it hurt's seeing the ones you love hurt, it's only natural you felt that way. I'm sorry you had to see me hurt, but know I'm grateful and so proud of you. Okay?"

Peter nodded with watery eyes, trusting his mentor.

"Do.. do you.."

"Yeah, I've felt that way before too, kid," Tony admitted, "Now how bad did you get hurt because you're going to give me a heart attack by leaving them untreated."

"Oh, we may have to re-break two of my bones," Peter admitted shyly. Tony groaned but figured it could be worse.

"Oh, and my shoulder's dislocated and torn."

Tony slapped his face with a hand before running it through his hair.

"Few scrapes too, assuming from how torn the suit is," Tony deadpanned. Peter nodded, burying his face against Tony.

"Don't worry, I'll fix the suit soon. Now let's get you a doctor," Tony proposed. FRIDAY agreed to the request, Peter's face still hidden against Tony's chest.

"Yeah, he's going to need a few things reset, and looked at."

The doctor nodded, and for the first time in day's; Peter left Tony's side. Being wheeled out in a wheelchair, his mask placed firmly on his face.

Due to Peter's resistance to drug's his screams echoed throughout the facility. Tony flinched at the sound, a few minutes later Peter being brought back by Happy in Stark industries apparel.

His torn suit in his lap. Peter rubbing his eyes and sniffling, before bunching in on himself on the chair. Head down with embarrassment, they all heard him. Of course Happy was outside the door, and Tony was the next room over.

He wanted to go curl back up next to Tony again, but he felt too little then. He'd shown too much vulnerability, these thought's short circuiting when Happy helped him back onto the bed.

Tony simply lifting the blanket and letting Peter lay tucked against his side. Tony carefully inspecting the torn suit, Happy excusing himself.

"You did good kid."


End file.
